


3 times Daniel hugged Max (+ the one time Max hugged Daniel)

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, First Kiss, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, true floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Max was sure he would never quite get used to the ease with which Daniel touched him.But at the same time, he never wanted Dan to stop touching him either
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 181





	3 times Daniel hugged Max (+ the one time Max hugged Daniel)

**Author's Note:**

> I just craved some soft Maxiel so I had to write this jsjsj It's been a while since I wrote something like this, so let me know if you enjoyed it! I still love these babiessss

Max was sure he would never quite get used to the ease with which Daniel touched him. 

Maybe it was due to his upbringing. While his mother and sister hugged him regularly, his dad did not and Max had always figured it just wasn't something _real men_ were supposed to do.

Or maybe it was due to the world he grew up in. F1 was a true macho world, and while teammates might hug after a good qualifying, the drivers weren’t usually the most touchy-feely guys around. So no, Max had not expected that once he moved up to Red Bull, he would have a teammate that would hug him more than regularly. 

Not that Max would ever complain about it, he loved Daniel’s embraces. He even missed them now that Daniel had left. 

Max still remembered the first time Daniel had hugged him. He had just been moved up to Red Bull, and while he had been familiar with the Aussie from when he had been in Toro Rosso, he was also slightly scared of Daniel. The older man seemed sweet and open, always messing around with his teammates or with the younger guys at Toro Rosso. Carlos had been very fond of the Aussie, as had everyone else Max had ever talked to in the Paddock. But it was also that fact that made Max weary of him.

No one could be as good and kind as people made Dan out to be. There had to be something Dan had been hiding, something dark. Max had seen first hand how bad men could easily charm people, and knew almost every person had a dark side.

Daniel was too good to be true.

But then, his first day at Red Bull, Daniel had walked over, one of those beaming smile on his face, and had pulled Max into his arms, hugging him close. 

“Welcome, teammate.” Daniel said fondly, ruffling Max’s hair a little. Max had been tense, not moving and not hugging back for the duration of the hug. He wasn’t sure if he could.

“I’m sure you’ll be great.” Daniel said, pulling back and squeezing Max’s shoulder.

Max had stared at him as the Aussie had walked away, still feeling where Dan’s arms had been around him. 

“Max, are you coming?” Christian’s voice made Max flinch briefly, the Dutchman’s trance breaking. 

“I’ll be right there.”

~~~~~~

Baku felt like a nightmare to Max. The crash, Dan’s angry expression as they passed in the hospitality, Christian and Marko screaming at him and then his father doing it all over again. He felt not only physically but also emotionally drained, past crying and past angry as he sat alone in his driver room.

He couldn’t hear anyone in the hospitality anymore and was sure by now that he was alone. Max tiredly got up, gathering his backpack and putting on a black hoodie over his Red Bull shirt. He left his cap on the table in the room, before heading out, keeping his head down.

As he passed Daniel’s driver room, his heart clenched. The lights in the room were still on, and through the slightly open door, Max could see Daniel sitting on the sofa, his head on his hands and his eyes closed. Max swallowed thickly and slipped into the room, keeping his eyes on Daniel as he moved closer. Daniel must have surely heard him enter but didn’t move, not even when Max sat down next to him. 

“You can yell at me. Everyone else already has.” Max muttered. Daniel huffed out a breath, but Max wasn’t sure if it was a laugh or just pure annoyance. He still didn’t speak. Max swallowed thickly and clasped his hands on his lap. 

“I-I cannot blame myself fully, but I cannot blame you either.” Max whispered, wiping his face. “My dad said to punch you, but I don’t think that’s a good idea. He- we don’t really have the same ideas when it comes to stuff like that.” he muttered. Daniel still did not speak, but his head was now turned towards Max just a touch more.

“My dad said not to get close to you, but life without friends here is no good either.” Max muttered. “I’d be sorry, if today ruined our friendship.” he added, unsure if he could even call Daniel his friend. 

Daniel sighed, his shoulders seeming to deflate. His arm closest to Max moved and for just a split second, Max was afraid Daniel would hurt him. Then Dan’s hands came to rest over his intertwined ones and Max could breathe again.

“It’s okay.” Daniel whispered, his voice hoarse. Daniel’s hand was warm over his and Max could have cried if he could have let himself.

“Dan…” Max whispered when Daniel pulled his hand away. Daniel let out another tired sigh, wrapping his arms around Max and pulling him close. Max sunk into the embrace, closing his eyes. Daniel’s chin rested against the top of his head now but Max still didn’t hug back, although he allowed the embrace.

They sat like that in silence for a good hour or so, staring at the wall as they enjoyed each other’s warmth.

Max let out a deep breath, hesitantly placing their hand on Daniel’s knee.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered, so softly he wasn’t sure Daniel would hear him.

“So am I.” Daniel answered. Max briefly felt the man’s lips press against his forehead. Max squeezed Daniel’s knee.

They would be fine.

~~~~~~

Max had been avoiding Daniel. He felt betrayed, hurt, and didn’t trust him anymore. Daniel was leaving, after telling him time and time again he wanted to continue to try and make his seat at Red Bull work. Max would be left without the Aussie by his side, and Max wasn’t sure he would be able to manage on his own.

Max was home in Monaco for the summer break, which made avoiding Daniel just a bit more complicated. Max had expected Daniel to travel to Australia, but Daniel had chosen to first spend a few weeks in Monaco - where his apartment happened to be in the same building as Max’s.

Max had resorted to going out at odd times to make sure he wouldn’t run into Daniel, exercising early in the morning or very late at night. He didn’t see Daniel for the week, but after that his resolves failed. 

He ran into Daniel 8 days after the announcement, the Australian coming up the stairs with a bag of groceries in his arms just as Max was going down for a run. 

“Maxy…” Daniel sighed when he spotted the Dutchman, who had stopped dead in his tracks. Max swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Hey.” he mumbled, before making his way further down the stairs. Daniel grabbed his arm.

“I was going to make pasta pesto for lunch, join me?” he asked. Max made the mistake of looking up into those kind brown eyes.

“Okay.” he agreed, Daniel’s touch burning his wrist. Daniel seemed more than relieved.

“Good. Come to my apartment in an hour then?” he asked. Max nodded. Daniel let go of him.

“I’m glad.” he sighed, but Max had already disappeared down the stairs before he could say anything else.

It took Max a little over an hour to run, shower, and get changed. He wore dark sweats and an old Toro Rosso shirt, not bothering to get dressed up around Dan. Daniel was wearing a white apron when he opened the door, his smile widening when he saw Max.

“Come on in.” he said with a nod, opening the door further. Max could smell the pasta cooking on the stove, and it smelled amazing. Daniel had cooked the pasta for him regularly, and just the smell of it made Max feel at home.

“Sit, I’ll get the bowls.” Daniel said, pointing at the sofa. Max said down, awkwardly looking down on his hands. Daniel returned with the food and they ate in silence, both of them unsure what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Daniel said as they stood next to each other, doing the dishes. Max focused on picking on a loose thread on the tea towel he was holding.

“What for? It’s not weird for a driver to switch teams.” he said hoarsely. Daniel sighed.

“I suppose. But you are upset, and I don’t like it.” he answered. Max clenched his fists.

“I was angry. You always said you wanted to try, give the team another chance. And you just deserted me without saying. I had to check social media to learn about it, Dan.” Max told the Aussie. Dan sighed.

“I didn’t know how to tell you.” he said, drying his hands on the other end of the tea towel. Max let go of it to fold his arms over his chest.

“Why not? This wasn’t fair, Daniel.” he whispered. Daniel nodded.

“I know. I just knew you would be upset. And I don’t like seeing you upset.” Daniel said weakly. “I knew I had to leave the team, but I never wanted to leave you.” Daniel told Max firmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Max peeked up through his lashes, seeing the remorse in Daniel’s eyes. He nodded, although he wasn’t sure what for. Daniel somehow seemed to know, because he pulled Max into a tight hug, one arm around Max’s waist and one hand on the back of Max’s head. Max exhaled shakily, nuzzling his face into Daniel’s shoulder. He cautiously placed one hand on the back of Dan’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the fabric of Dan’s shirt. 

“I’m sorry.” Daniel repeated, still not letting go of Max. Max smiled softly

“It’s okay.” he whispered. “As long as you continue to make that pasta for me.” he teased. Daniel grinned. 

“Whenever you want.” 

~~~~~~

Max knew Daniel was wasting away at Renault. The Aussie’s bubbly grin had faded into a ghost of a smile. It hurt Max’s soul to see Dan like this. 

But there was little he could do.

Max was glad Nico was Daniel’s teammate, because the German would even have the power to make Kimi giggle. But it wasn’t enough. Max had to see Daniel smile again.

He had invited Daniel over for dinner and a movie night, just hoping it would somehow cheer Dan up. Daniel was a little quiet when he arrived, carrying some bottles of beer and a chocolate cake for dessert. Max tried his best to be a good host, continuously asking Daniel if he wanted something to eat or drink and agreeing to watch the movie Dan picked even though he was no fan of it. Daniel seemed amused by how hard Max was trying to keep him happy and seemed to enjoy the attention. 

“Are you okay?” Max asked softly during the movie. Daniel turned to him, eyes searching Max’s face.

“Honestly, no.” he said simply. Max swallowed thickly, reaching out to touch Dan’s hand, urging him to continue. “I moved to Renault for a second chance, and now I’m stuck with a shit car that barely even makes midfield. I keep thinking I made the wrong decision.” Dan whispered. Max scooted closer.

“There is still time, they might surprise you.” Max soothed. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw tears welling up in Daniel’s eyes. 

“I just don’t know.” he whispered, a tear rolling down his cheek. Max swallowed thickly. He didn’t know how to comfort people, wasn’t good at saying the right thing. Daniel was crying silently, wiping angrily at his eyes. Max felt his heart break for him.

“Come here.” Max muttered, awkwardly gathering Daniel in a hug. Daniel sniffled, tensing up briefly, but then hugged back. Max gently rubbed his back, rocking him softly. 

“I feel so fucking lost, so fucking worthless.” Daniel exhaled against Max’s cheek. Max squeezed him closer, shushing him. 

“You’re not worthless.” he whispered. “And lost people can be found.” he added firmly. He pushed Daniel back a little, placing his hands on Daniel’s cheeks. Daniel looked up at him, offering him a small smile.

“Thank you.” he whispered. Max nodded, rubbing his thumbs over Daniel’s cheeks to wipe the tears away. Daniel sighed.

“You’re too good to me.” he whispered, bumping their noses together. Max smiled.

“And you’re too good for me.” he answered. Daniel chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss to Max’s cheek, just ghosting over the corner of his mouth. 

“Thank you for inviting me, I needed this.” he said, pulling away. Max nodded, feeling lost now that Daniel wasn’t close to him anymore. Daniel focused back on the movie, leaning back against the pillows. He still seemed a bit shaken and was trying hard to stay calm. Max bit his bottom lip, before moving closer again, tilting Dan’s chin up. He had to be brave now, he would never have an opportunity like this again.

“I’ll always believe in you.” he whispered shyly, before pressing his lips over Daniel’s in a soft kiss. Daniel flinched, but just as Max made to pull away, he kissed back, plush lips slowly sliding over Max’s. Max sighed against Daniel’s lips, and let the Aussie pull him onto his lap.

They were both breathless by the time they parted, eyes lidded and lips slightly swollen as they stared at each other.

“Wow.” Daniel managed to say. Max just smiled, dropping his head to Daniel’s shoulder and smiling as Daniel’s arms wrapped around him.

“I love your hugs.” Max muttered. 

“I love your kisses.” Daniel answered smoothly. Max chuckled.

“Good.” he muttered fondly. Daniel rubbed Max’s back.

“Thank you for believing in me.” he whispered against the top of Max’s head. Max lifting his head, placing his forehead against Dan’s.

“Always,” he said. And he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> I do take requests but they tend to take a while (oops)


End file.
